implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Lugi's Mansion (A Different Channel)
Luigi's Mansion is a video game series Published by Nintendo. It focuses on Mario's brother Luigi going on ghost hunting adventures. Luigi's Mansion (2001 Nintendo Revelation) Story King Boo lures the Mario brothers into a haunted mansion with a fake win a mansion contest. Mario is trapped in painting by king boo, while Luigi equipped with a poltergeist vacuum , game boy horror and flashlight supplied by professor E Gadd tries to recuse his brother. Luigi also tarps a lot of ghost in portraits along the way. Gameplay Lugi's fights ghost by sucking them with his poltergust vacuum. The poltergust can be used to solve puzzles as well.Luigi uses a flashlight to stun normal ghosts and make them vulnerable to the poltergeist. The portrait ghosts have special conditions that need to be meet to make them vulnerable to the poltergeist. There are three medallions (fire,water and ice) that give special powers to the poltergust. The gameboy horror has map function and revel information about the ghosts. Rooms Foyer Anteroom Balcony Master Bedroom Nursery Parlor Study Wardrobe Room Bathroom Ball Room Storage Room Washroom Mirror Room Laundry Room Butler's Room Hidden Room Conservatory Dining Room Kitchen Boneyard Graveyard Astral Hall Balcony Bathroom Billiards Room Bottom of the Well Courtyard Fortune-Teller's Room Nana's Room Observatory Projection Room Gym Safari Room Tea Room The Twins' Room Washroom Altar Armory Artist's Studio Breaker Room Ceramics Studio Clockwork Room Cold Storage Guest Room Pipe Room Roof Sealed Room Sitting Room Telephone Room Den Sceart room Pantry Cloak Room Sewing Room Basement Storage Room Wine Cellar Portrait Ghosts Area 1 * Neville, The Bookish Father (Required) * Lydia, The Mirror Gazing Mother (Required) * Chauncey, The Spoiled Baby (Area Boss, Required) Area 2 * The Floating Whirlindas, The Dancing Couple (Required) * Jeeves, the Wandering Butler (Required) * Melody Pianissima, The Beautiful Pianist (optional) * Mr. Luggs, The Glutton (Required) * Fido, The Hungry Guard Dog (Required) * Chef linguine the gross gourmand (Optional) * Bogmire, The Cemetery Shadow (Area Boss, Required) Area 3 * Biff Atlas, The Bodybuilder (Optional) * Miss Petunia, The Bathing Beauty (Required) * Nana, The Scarf Knitting Granny (Required) * Slim Bankshot, The Lonely Pool Shark (Optional) * Henry and Orville, The Twin Brothers (Required) * Stanley Skinner The big game hunter (Reguired) * Madame Clairvoya, The Freaky Fortune Teller (Required) * Boolossus, The Jumbo Ghost (Area Boss, Required) Area 4 * Uncle Grimmly, Hermit of the Darkness (Required) * Clockwork Soldiers, The Toy Playtoon (Required) * Sue Pea, The Dozing Girl (Optional) * Jarvis, The Jar Collector (required ) * Sir Weston, The Chilly Climber (Required) * Dr Luna the stargazer (optional) * Woodrow the ghostly Gardner (optional) * Sir Thomas the rusty knight (required ) * Vincent Van Gore, The Starving Artist (Required) * King Boo (Final Boss, Required) Triva Dr Luna and Woodrow are optional ghost who appear after the the blackout. Luna appears in the observatory and Woodrow in the courtyard. Sir Thomas the rusty knight is found in the armory. He is invincible in his armor. spray him with water and it will rust away leaving him vunerable. The gym is the same room as the otl rec room and the basement storage room is the same room as the cellar Stanley Skinner is my name for the cut hunter form the otl Luigi's Mansion. His name is a play on Stanley Steamer and skinning animals The pantry contains a few ghost, gold bars and the key to the Conservatory. Chef Linguine ignores Luigi unless he uses the poltergust to rattle pots and pans. Luigi's Mansion Spertal Mania (2012 Nintendo Algol) Story Prossor E Gadd is study the peaceful Ghosts of Evershade Valley. However a strange energy contaminating the valley causing the ghost to act crazy. Egadd sends Luigi to capture the ghost and place them in portiets to shield form what ever is driving them mad. In the end Lugi and E Gadd disover that King Boo spearding the spetiral insity engry form a pocket demision called King Boo's Illiosn. After defeating the King the engery disspaers and the ghost are freed form there paintings Gameplay Hauting Sites Gloomy Manor balcony bathroom Bedroom Cellar Coatroom Common Hall Dining Room Entrance Foyer Front Yard Garage Guard Hall Kitchen Lab Lobby Master Hall Mudroom Mudroom Exterior Parlor Patio Rafters Studio sacualriy Study Old Clock Works Antechamber Belfry Belfry Clock Break room Cargo Room Clock Tower Gate Clockmaker's Chambers Clockworks Court Container Yard Crank Room Drafting Office Finishing Room sceart pocekt Gear Chamber Kiln Room Maintenance Hub Roundhouse Roundhouse Pit Service Elevator Storage Room Storm Cellar Synchro Gantry Synchronization Room Transportation Hall Warehouse Workshop Scearmvile Amusement Park Theater fornt stage Theather back stage Snack shop Rollercoaster Fun House rooom 1 Fun House rooom 2 Fun House rooom 3 Game stand area Bumper Cars himaliaya tea cups Freis wheel log flume Crazzy cat croner tiwlt awhirl carosell Spook train room one Spook train room 2 Spook train room 3 Tunnel of love room one Tunnel of love room 2 Tunnel of love room 3 Sceambler gift shop Flying scooter fun slide pirite ship Chair o plane Evershade High School room Lobby Gym Locker Room Teachers Lounge Path to staduim Stadium Miss Lazol's Classroom Dr Connor's Classroom MR Dixon's Classroom Miss's Winslow"s Classroom Men's restroom Women's restroom Parking Lot First floor hall Second floor hall Study hall Detention hall Art room Music room Woodshop machine Shop band room jaintors ofie Nurse's office computer lab caffaertia Home eccomics room Libarry Priciple's office Treacherous Museum Acient china exhbit Ancient Egypt Exhibit Aceient grece exbit Acient india Exbit Acient rome exbhit Acient Scadaivin exhabit Archives Aviation Exhibit Ceremonial Chamber Cliffside Dark Age Exhibit Desert exbihit Dungeon Cells East Balcony East Corridor East Gallery Front Entrance Feudel Japan exbhit Gargoyle Roof Grand East Grand West Guard Tunnel Haunted Catacombs Ice Age Exhibit Inner Courtyard Jungle Exhibit modern war exbhit Nautical Exhibit Office Space Exhibit Terrace Train Exhibit Underground Lab Veranda West Balcony West Corridor West Gallery Wild West exhbit Portrait Ghosts Gloomy Manor Wheeler the chaffuer Sally the sucallry maid Dr Newtson the master of the house area boss Old Clock Works Joe the fork lift operator Carl the truck driver Mike the klin operator Nick the blue collar labor Gustave the master clockmaker area boss Scearmvile Amusement Park Tommy the thrill seeking son Suzzy the precocious daughter Roger the dotting father Jill the overprotive mother Jerry the sneaky carny Dave the consesion stand attendent Rick the ride mechinic Giggles the Wacky Clown Presto the Myestoius magicgan Crazy Cat the meancing mascot area boss Evershade High School Larry the Overzealous Hall Monitor Johnny the Hunky Quarterback Mark the Cool Skater DR Connors The Science Teacher Duke the Rebellious Greaser Jordan the Basketball Star MISS Winslow the English Teacher Lindsey the Stuck Up Cheerleader Artie the Compture Nerd MR Dixon the Math Teacher Miss Lazol the history teacher Eliza the Lunch lady Miss Reynolds the Art Teacher Principle Miller the Disciplinarian Headmaster Area Boss Treacherous Museum Atguta the aceint Inuit Rodrick the Black Knight Maximus the century's old centurain Abel the bodiles ssailor Luke the fyling ace Tom the train engier Alex the furstrated archvist Deadwood Kid the phatom despardo Sir Ceil the jungle exploer Dr ames the Creepy Curator Edwin the astronaut apration olaf the Lost viking Tuttut the phatom pharoro Aarav the ghostly guru Chang the mysterious Mandrin Takeo the shadowy ninja area boss Trivia Lugi's Mansion Ghost Sucker (2017 Nintendo Algol) Story Gameplay Haunting sites Spooky Mansion frist floor halls second floor halls Master bedroom dinning room Library drawingino encloure room spLnursery Nanny's bed room Ball room Severant hall Bulters Room Bathroom Fainting room Balcony Kitchen Foyer Sitting Room BacK yard Greenhouse Haunted Chalet Enterway Chalet kitcen Great Room Sauna Challet dinging room upstairs hall Chalet Study thorphy room Gameroom Hall Bathroom Tommy's bedroom master suite bed room master suite bathroom Chalet Deck Mountainside Ski lift care taker's house living room care taker's house kickten care taker's house hall care taker's house bed room care taker's house batthrom care taker's house stogaretoom Creepy sumer camp Camp grounds 1 Camp grounds 2 woods Cabin area Clinic Archery range Dinning hall Dinning hall kitchen Dock lake murky Lake Murky Beach Cabin 1 Cabin 2 Cabin 3 Cabin 4 Cabin 5 cabin 6 Isolation cabin boys room grils room Campfire Arts and craft hut camp store meeting hall Frighting Zoo Elephant Enclosure Monkey island Tiger enclours grily enclosure panda enclosure zebra enclosure wolf enclosure Big Cat House crocodile enclure sovinor shop Zoo keeper office cafe rhino enclourse pyothn encluse bear encloure hipo enclourse Rhino enclourse inguna enclure chameleon encuse fox enclurse heyna enclourse girfier enclour walrus encloure zoo grounds North Zoo Gounds centeral Zoo grounds south Horrorfing Hotel Lobby ball room guest room 1 guest room 2 guest room 3 guest room 4 Guest room 5 manger offe Hoeny moon suit stitinhg room honeymoon sweet bedrom honeymoon suite bathroom Courtyard honey moon suite deck Royal Suite siting room Royal Suite dinning room Royal suite kitchen Royal suite bathroom Royal suite bed room Lounge reasteruant reasturant kitchen Floor 1 hall Floor 2 hall Floor 3 hall Floor 4 hall Floor 5 hall gym Card Room Tearoom Pool Dead Mall Entry wall Floor 1 floor2 Secuirty office Toy Box Food court BookEnds Rainbow arts and crafts Ace Arcade Skriker lanes Pow Comics Turntable Records Hulahand Me's Ware Attic treasuer atigues Red Hot topic Crisper image Fressh and fine super market Comfy cozy furniture Say cheese photos Clip N Cut Diva Choclotate nine volt ecltornics Fair play sporting goods Sparlke jewleleyr Lindsy bougitue Pricelow Shoes Ice rink the mixing bowl kitchen bouigiue Pretty Lovely Comestics The trumpet music shop Highmark cards Dixie candle Rub a dud saops Red ribbion gifts Build a friend workshop dash wireless Top Brew Coffee Snap Shot Phots Scarey Studios North lot centeral lot South backlot commarsy Fuduel jappaness soundstage Scif soundstage1 sicfi sound 2 sci fi sound 3 acient temple soundstage Aceient Greece soundstage Pirate soundstage Victoran London Soundstage Highsccoll soundstage1 highscool soudsate Mevail soundstage1 medvile soundstage 2 medivel soundstage 3 chinese soundstage city soundstage 1 city sound stage 2 city sound stage 3 Jungleu sound stage one jungle sound stange 2 jungel souudn stage 3 creppy castle sound stage garden sound stage 1 garden soundstage 2 garden soundstage 3 carinaval soundstage 1 carvial soundstage 2 carval sound stage 3 Portrait Ghosts Spooky Manison Maryland the Stern Nanny Hopkins the Faithfull bulter Issabela the lady of the house area boss Haunted Chalet Vince the vactioning bussiman Lisa the hoildaying housewife Spen the skier(area boss) Tommy the spolied son Carl the caretaker Creepy summercamp Big Bob the Head Colosur Greg craf crazzy boy Jeffy the deligentcammper Lisa the camp loving girl ron the ace archer Dr Connors the camp phisayion Jay the matchee manic area boss Frighting zoo Jumbo the exoplamic elepphat area boss Bobo the playful monkey Leo the regal lion scales the hunary croc bruno the hiberting bear Timmy the animal lover stripez the swift zebra Jacob the zoo keeper systler the sly fox Tusk the proud rhio Horrorfing Hotel Jack the pool boy Monic the groomless bride artie the overworked bell hop Sally the pretty maid Perrie the head chef Iscac the creepy garender Slick the card shark martha the tea loving old lady arthur the big shot ceo Mr wither so the the hotel manger area boss Mall Marty the bowling league champ bill the book worm Bob the fastfood dron carrie the stylest Lindesyt the fashionist Joe the mall cop Bev the barrista Eric the techincicio Mike the Arcade wizard Teddy the scare bear gene the hard core rocker Scarey Studios Yoshi the spetral samuria Bert the janitor Bozo the creey clown Trivia Category:A Different Channel Category:A different channel